Harley's New Infatuation
by marnie95
Summary: Harley Quinn gets tangled with the Green Arrow and can't help but fall into the mans arms, she's seen so little kindness, she can't resist him. Of course she drives him up the wall but he sees something in her that he's not seen in anyone else before. (M for later chaptures. I'm a heavy erotica writer)
1. Chapter 1

Harley had been following him for a while now, she had not long arrived in Starling City and quickly became intrigued by their hero, the Green Arrow. She couldn't seem to help herself as she followed him around, watching him 'work' and found herself admiring him quite a bit. The blonde girl stood at the edge of a rooftop as she watched the Emerald Archer prowling his target some distance below her, no doubt in her mind that he wore that look of heavy concentration and creepy calm as he sprinted across the roof below her. Harley wore her typical get-up, her blonde hair in cute pigtails, one side dip dyed black while the other dip dyed red that had faded somewhat to a slightly pinkish red shade, leather pants with one leg deep red while the other was jet black, thigh high leather boots red one on the black leg and black one on the red leg, the heel was slightly wedged and it was chunky and looked heavy duty. She wore a red leather underbust corset that left her hips exposed to the elements, a mismatched leather chestpiece one cup black the other red, her one hand had a red elbow lengthed leather glove while the other had a black, a red fingerless glove on the side with the black sleeve and a black one on the other side. Her pants had her typical set of diamond prints and so did the gloves, the leather was very flexible, form fitting but it was all reinforced, despite it's revealing nature, she was wearing armour. There was a heavy duty belt at her side that had all kinds of pockets filled with flash bang grenades, trick grenades, amo and a variation of many other explosive or sharp objects. There was a holster on each side for her guns, an extra clip where there is a slightly sinister looking metal baseball bat decorated with red and white stripes. Today she wore no make up, her eyes simply coated in heavy black eyeshadows, her lips were painted an especially bright wine red and she wore that signature grin. She was stunning, her leather outfit fitted to her perfectly, hugging her tiny waist and flared hips, the boots and pants hugging her long lean legs, her hips slightly exposed displaying some cheeky red lace, her full breasts straining against her top but they weren't too big. Yes, Harley was very pleased with this, they were a decent handful but not so big they might bounce out of her shirt, the were lovely and perky and they behaved, as they should. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, completely flawless, no scars just a few tattoos scattered here and there and she was quite surprised the Green Arrow hadn't spotted her just by the pale skin glowing in the shadows.

Her heavy boots were right at the edge of the rooftop and she playfully teetered across, playing hop scotch with herself and humming happily, all the while watching the hooded male below her with a deep level of curiousity. Her silver grey eyes widened with excitement as she heard all sorts of havoc below her, a childish cackle escaping the young woman as she skipped to the edge to get a closer look. She wasn't going to be let down, she watched him loose a series of arrows at his targets before engaging in a close ranged fight. She cackled in glee as punches were thrown and blood spattered the walls from at least one broken nose and then someone was spitting a tooth out before being kicked in the stomach by her latest crush. She high step marched across the ledge, arms swinging and pigtails swayed as she pranced like a child over the ledge, following the man eagerly while easily maintaining perfect balance. She looked down at her nails, relatively long, filed sharp, painted red and black and she admired them for a while, they were such a lovely colour, the gloves made her dainty hands look even prettier to her, even if they were heavily studded over the knuckles should she get into a fist fight.

That's when Harley felt it "Oh shoot" she muttered as she felt the ledge wobble under her feet, she'd managed to step on a weaker part of the roof and apparently even her weight was too much. She felt her entire body sway to the left, her arms and legs flailed uselessly as she suddenly fell through the air with a high pitched squeal, her pretty eyes squeezed tight and a string of curses left her lips before the impact. She landed in a very ungraceful pile at his feet, a tangle of limbs and a lot of curses as she mentally checked that everything was still intact before those silver eyes slowly opened and peered up at the Green Arrow who was now stood over her with a slightly amused expression. She passed him a nervously goofy smile and a timid giggle escaped her before she scrambled to her feet, brushing herself off and looking up at where she'd fallen from. "Well, that's one way to make an entrance" a deep voice seemed to dance across her skin and she felt goosebumps rise all over, her pale eyes slowly found his and she giggled nervously. "Oh, I totally meant to do that ya know" she put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin up stubbornly. She could feel his gaze raking over her skin, taking in every inch of her lushious figure "See something you like, Robin Hood?" she mockingly prodded his chest, quirking a delicate brow at him. He suddenly had hold of her delicate, pixy like chin and tilted her head to get a better look at her "So you're my shadow, wondered who had been stalking me, just glad you're not cupid" he grumbled to himself, his lips curled into that cocky look she looked far too much. "Honestly, Sir, no clue whatcha're on about" she quipped innocently "I was just...sight seeing and hey...what's that?!" she suddenly pointed behind him, rolling her eyes as he turned to look before she swung a nast punch into his pretty face just as he was turning around to face her again. He staggered back and she cartwheeled off cackling like a loon, sprinting across the rooftops and leaping from roof to roof.

With a triumphant woop she threw her hands in the air before an immense force slammed into her from the side and she was tackled to the ground with a sharp 'Oof' before she looked down and spotted "Robin Hood! Ger'Off me" she squirmed until she got free and took off again when she heard that sound of the bow string being pulled back, a sharp woosh before a net seemed to explode over her. She caught a heavy boot in the netting and promptly faceplanted a few yards away from a laughing Green Arrow.


	2. You Suck

"You cheated!" Harley yelled as she tried her best to stand up despite being tangled amongst the net he'd fired at her "No fair, I didn't cheat, I just got a head start but this is cheating!" she ranted, thrashing about as she tried to get herself free by finding the edge of the net. Just as she gave a happy "Ah-hah!" a heavy boot stomped onto the edge before she could grasp it and his shadow loomed over her delicate frame, she cringed and slowly looked up at him, his stupidly powerful arms were folded over that extremely well built chest as he looked down at her shaking his head. "You're Harley Quinn..." he said slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the strange woman, his voice was deep, rich and slightly rough but it was so gentle and she couldn't help shiver when he said her name. "Yeah? So what!" Harley snapped in a slightly sharp tone, her eyes narrowed with suspicion "Am I not allowed to be here or do I have to spend my time getting chased by Batsie and Birdbrain?" she huffed, folding her arms under her breasts as she scowled up at him. "Actually, I'm more concerned as to **-why-** you're here, I don't mind you being here since you've behaved so far but aren't you the Jokers girl?" he pressed, now crouching infront of her, still standing on the edge of the net. His brows furrowed when her full bottom lip began to tremble and those lovely silver eyes glisten "Ya, I was but...I messed up big" she looked down at her hands, her piggytails swaying with the movement "He kicked me out and...and h-he said if he ever sees me again, then he'll k-k-kill me" she stuttered as she tried not to cry infront of the blonde male "It doesn't matter" she sniffled slightly and wriggled her cute nose "Can ya let me go now, please? I promise I won't be too much trouble" she passed him the puppydog look to try and swing him around but he just shook his head "Oh come on, I've not hurt anyone, or blown anything up, might have kicked some guy in the crotch but he deserved that!" she pleaded as he suddenly grabbed the edges of the net and picked her up as if she weighed nothing before throwing her over his shoulder.

She was stuffed awkwardly in the net, curled up on herself with her arms folded and she glared ahead the entire time as he went striding back towards "Where are we going? Could you at least tell me that? You're not gonna hand me over to B-man are you...? Please don't do that..." she gushed and went back to struggling with the net, now trying to use her teeth to gnaw a hole through the netting but it seemed to have a wire through it so she couldn't bite through without losing teeth. Just as she was awkwardly pulling a knife from her boots the tall male stopped and she heard a car door being opened, he gently placed her on the floor and snorted at her when he caught her in the middle of sawing at the net. She froze in that state and very slowly looked up at him before an innocent smile spread over her pretty face "This isn't what it looks like, promise!" she tried as she went to put the little blade away only for him to snatched it away from her and put it in his pocket. "You're a terrible liar" he playfully scolded before he began detangling her from the net. Harley frowned and gawped at him for a moment before staggering to her feet beside him and brushing herself off, she turned and went to walk off innocently until he caught her around the waist "Oh no you don't, get in the car" he demand, partially pushing her into the passenger seat of a very nice dark green sports car. He passed her a look of surprise when she shrugged and cheerfully slid into the passenger seat and passed him a bright smile "This is nice, Ooooo! Are these seats heated" she gasped as she settled into the comfy leather, not noticing him rolling his eyes before shutting the door and going around to the drivers seat and starting the engine "Is this some kind of Magical Mystery Tour?" she asked excitedly clapping her hands together as she looked over at him. She was curled up with her knees close to her chest and her arms around her legs as she looked around her "Me and Mistah J used to do something like this, he'd kidnap me every weekend" she sighed dreamily, ignoring the Green Arrows look of horror "It was kinda our 'Us Time' ya know...But you've been nice, my pudding didn't seem to care if i got hurt, he wasn't very gentle...You've been nice..I like you" she chirped away and then proceeded to ramble away to him, not noticing his obvious frustration.

She moved so she was facing him and went on about all the times her 'Mistah J' kidnapped her and took her to places when he rummaged about in his quiver "Here, hold this" he held out a fancy looking arrow for her and her silver eyes seemed to light up. "Oh! What does this one do, I've seen lots of your fa-" she trailed off when there was a click from the arrow and it sprayed a mist directly into her face. She instantly felt dizzy and her head dropped against the soft leather head rest as the gas took its toll on her "You suck!" she murmured before her world went decidedly black and the pretty female slumped in her seat. The Green Arrow chuckled as he glanced at her while speeding through the city, pushing his hood back and carefully removing the arrow from her grasp and checking her pulse and breathing. "Poor thing" he muttered under his breath, carefully moving her in the seat so she was more comfortable as she slept in the warm seat. He could tell she'd been roughing it for a few days at least, her hair was tangled and her make up was smeared from constant use, her red lips were chapped and she looked tired and thirsty. He pulled up outside the building where his hideout was and turned off the engine, slipping out of the car and moving to the passenger side before very very carefully scooping her up into his arms and using his foot to close the car door. Oliver Queen easily carried Harley Quinn down the stairs into his hideout, striding over to a bed by the wall where he layed the woman down and tucked her in carefully "You get some rest, and don't go anywhere" he muttered partly to her and himself.


	3. Whatcha Doing?

Harley had a wonderful dream that the Green Arrow had carried her in and tucked her into bed oh so gently, even telling her to get some rest when she woke up with a soft groan, her head still spinning and the lighs in the room made her eyes water slight. She swore loudly when she realised it hadn't been a dream, he'd really kidnapped her and been nice to her. _Well that's new, _she thought to herself. She was all snuggled up on a bunk bed with the softest duvet she'd ever slept under that smelled strongly of him, she could smell Oliver all over it, the strong masculine smell and something crisp and fresh, she hugged the pillow to herself and inhaled the scent deeply. "Are you -_sniffing- _my pillow?" he asked, stood leaning against a desk in the center of the room, his hood down but the mask still on as he chuckled at the female who had just jumped a mile. "Uh um, of course not! That would be silly" she snorted and sat up, brushing her messy blonde locks out of her face and stood up, rocking on the balls of her feet and swinging her arms in a childish manner "So, you gonna tell me where we are or is it a secret?" she asked softly, her eyes wide as she drank in her surroundings, he clearly made all of his fancy arrows here and all of his other gadgets judging by the tech surrounding them. She also got a better look at the Green Arrow himself now she was close to him, the leather of his armour fitted to him perfectly, allowing you to see the sculpted muscles through the thick dark green material, his bulging biceps were on display and when he had his arms crossed like that, they just seemed to bulge even more. His broad shoulders emphasized his strength, the muscles over his chest, shoulders and back so clearly came from archery and Harley had a strong urge to run her fingers over the muscles to see if he was a solid as he looked. He was tall, towering over her frame and she wasn't exactly overly small, his legs were long, lean and powerful, she could see that even despite the thick leather he wore to protect himself while remaining flexible enough to move around in. Her silver eyes moved to his face and she couldn't help the dreamy sigh as she drank in his perfectly chiseled facial features, his pale eyes seemed to burn through her and she just lost herself for a moment. He really was very handsome and judging by his stance, he so clearly knew he was stunning.

"See something you like, Poppet?" he mocked, raising a brow at her as that cocky grin graced his face. Harley's cheeks went red for a moment before she skipped over to him, gazing up at him "I'll guess it's a secret. So, I guess I can't leave but since you've got me locked up here, am I allowed to explore at least?" she scuffed her heavy boots on the floor timidly, she felt oddly like she was intruding on his personal space but she quickly hid that by prancing past him and examining a bunch of the gadgets. "Hey, what does this do? Oh, this looks fancy!" she gasped, jumping about on the balls of her feet and doing a little excited dance as she looked over all kinds of things "Ooooh this place is amazing! This rivals Batsies batcave!" Harley clapped excitedly and moved onto the next gadget, always prancing away just before he could stop her touching it. "Ok, just please be careful, last thing I need is a damsel in distress with a huge hole in her side" he warned when she looked at one of his bows that seemed to have a mechanical aspect to it, trying to grasp the dainty female who had already cartwheeled across the room to look at something else with an excited 'Ooooo' as she picked up one of his trick arrows "Be careful, don't set that off, you'll blind yourself!" he rushed over to her not before she dropped it and moved into the next object. "What does this one do? Will it blind me too? Because that would be a bummer, I kinda need my eyes...Is that the same arrow that sprayed the stuff in my face?" she picked it up and pointed it at him only for him to yelp and dive out of her way before wrestling it off of her "Ok, no touchie...what are these?" she asked as she went riffling through vials of liquids but she answered her own question when she saw the label "Oh, that's clever, incase you ever get poisoned you can just use theses. Do you make these yourself...Oh! You have a butler don't you! Like Batman, do you have a butler who secretly helps you do your superhero stuff?" she hopped up and down in front of him after putting the vial back. "You're like an over excited child" he groaned, watching her as she high step marched across the room to look through his files of people he'd taken down "And no, I don't have a butler" he sighed and followed after her, slightly concerned she might break something important. She was off again, practically drooling over his computer system and looking at what it could do before running over to look at his fitness stuff at the other side of the room. Before he could tell her to be careful, she easily lifted up some of the weights and snorted "Pussy!" she said cheekily and then spotted the salmon ladder "Oh, what's that! Show me!" she hopped from one foot to another until he finally showed her how to do it.

When he jumped down from the bar he burst out laughing at her expression, her mouth was open and her eyes were wide before she squealed and decided to jump up and take hold of the bar, dangling off of it with a giggle. Oliver moved around and carefully took her waist and helped support her until she sussed it out, she could do chin ups no problem but it took her a while to figure out how to move onto the notch above her. He leaned against the wall not far from her and admired her, he had to give her serious credit, she could work out in a corset and that took skill all on its own, and she was obviously a lot stronger than she looked. Harley could easily support her weight and lift it and she was now doing a handstand on the bar with a happy giggle before flipping off of it and landing much more elegantly than she'd landed on the rooftop earlier. "So, what fun stuff is there to do?" she asked playfully, sliding over to him and he suddenly groaned. He was going to have to keep this woman amused while he figured out if she was a danger or not and she might well drive him insane before then "It's funny, I always used to wonder why Batman is so grumpy all the time, now I realise he has to deal with you" his voiced dripped with sarcasm and he only just ducked her punch in time. He flinched when Harley's delicate fist suddenly collided with the solide concrete behind him and he didn't blame her for the sudden explosion of swearing and yelling "Well that will teach you for trying to pu-" Oliver didn't get to finish that line because she managed to punch him with the other hand directly in the mouth, he staggered back, clutching his mouth "Ow! That hurt!" he snapped, his lip bleeding a fair bit and he just felt lucky he still had teeth.

Harley looked smug as she tilted her chin up and clutched her sore fist "You deserved that" she growled, scowling down at her hands and pulling her gloves off to assess the damage. Before she could even snap at him again, he scooped her up and dumped her on the bed before striding across the room to fetch a first aid kit. "Nope! I don't need it, i'll be fine, Red made sure of that. Look, see, already healing" she waved her fist in his face, sniggering when he flinched thinking she was going to hit him again.


	4. Can I Have It Back Now?

Harley frowned at him and rolled her eyes, her shoulders slumping as she sat back on the bed, her body language was clearly submissive and timid "So what is there to do? And what are you going to do with me? Please please _please_ don't give me back to B-man" her silver eyes seemed to burn into his very soul with the intensity of her gaze "If you send me to him, Mistah J will hurt me again" she rubbed her arms slightly, remembering the beating she got last time "hey! Maybe you could help me be good instead, you could teach me!" she gasped in excitement, until she spotted his raised eyebrow and unamused look "Jeez, what a buzzkill" she scowled and then hugged her tummy when her stomach growled for food. Her cheeks flushed red and she got even more timid when he passed her a gentle smile, gently patting her thigh before turning and striding out of the hideout. The heat of his palm seemed to sear into her skin and she sat there frozen in shock with a dreamy expression painted on her face. She frowned at herself for a moment and decided to go back to exploring when she remembered he'd taken her knife and apparently he'd removed most of her weapons, especially the guns and her baseball bat. She skipped across the room and began to rummage through his stuff, humming to herself the entire time as she broke into filing cabinets, drawers, cases and anything else she could break into. In her wake there were broken drawers hanging from cabinets, paper files were strewn across the floor, various bits of equipment had been scattered on the floor and there was a certain blonde girl bent over a desk riffling through a set of drawers when he came back. Oliver had brought down a large amount of food and some drinks for the girl after he'd heard her stomach growling in protest and now, he finds her bent over a desk seemingly determined to destroy his entire hideout.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his voice boomed from behind her, she'd been lying on her tummy across the desk with her feet in the air and her lovely, perky bottom on full display since the leather was now straining against her flesh because of her position. His voice startled her and she squealed, flailed her arms and very nearly slid clean off the desk and onto the floor face first if it wasn't for his strong hand firmly grasping her ankle while he placed the plate of food next to her. Harley was now bent awkwardly between the desk and the powerful body of Oliver Queen who was pressed a little too close to her, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she could feel every ridge of his muscles against her.

"Oh goodie! You brought food" she gasped, braced a foot on his thigh and shoved hard, pushing the man out of the way so she could turn around, sit on the desk and tuck into the food, gulping down the water that was there and then going back to stuffing her face. His exasperated sigh made her freeze mid-chew, those wide silver eyes slowly found his and then she passed him a wide smile "Wha'? 'omthing uh ma'er?" she asked around a mouthful of pasta, failing to notice the destruction she caused. "Oh no, of course not, Harley. You've only managed to destroy have of my stuff in a matter of minutes, so no, nothing is the matter" his voice dripped with sarcasm "Why did you need to destroy my place? It was neat, i had a system so I know where everything is...Whatcha do this for?" he waved his arms in the general direction of all the mess she'd caused, in the silence one of the drawers chose that moment to drop out of the cabinet and onto the floor with an annoying crash as it to make his point. Those silver eyes found his again and Harley simply shrugged cheerfully "I 'as 'ooking for my 'ife" she mumbled, the words severly muffled by the food she'd stuffed in her mouth again and you could practically hear the cogs in Oliver's brain ticking as he tried to figure out what she'd said. He stared blankly at her for a moment before he realised "Oh, your knife?" he asked, sighing when she nodded excitedly, her adorable piggytails swaying with the moment "No offence, Doll, but why'd i give a nutcase weapons of any kind? It wouldn't be a very good idea" he shrugged and sat on a comfy black leather computer chair before scooting closer, lounging back on the seat as he looked at her with a cocky smirk "Tell you what, if you clean up the mess you've made AND promise not to cave my skull or harm me with it, i'll give you your baseball bat back, how does that sound?" he smirked at her, waiting for the explosion of anger from the fiery ball of fun who'd just finished every bit of food he'd brought her. There was no explosion of anger, an explosion of movement yes, she shot to her feet and proceeded to race around the room, putting things back where they belonged, fixing the drawers she'd broken and cleaning up all of her mess.

Oliver staired in shock as the crazy blonde suddenly jumped and slid across the desk to a stop in front of her, her legs neatly cross and a broad grin that oozed mischief "Tadah!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air, clearly very very pleased with herself for this one "I think I have earned my baseball bat back and maybe even a bit cake?" she canted her head to the side and rocked in a childlike fasion on the desk. Another one of her signature giggles escaped her when she heard his sigh "Ok, I expected you to argue and yell or something" he grumbled, clearly a bit put out that she'd actually done it but he shrugged and slowly stood up to his full height and went striding out of the cave, up the stairs and vanished through a door. Harley was stood on the desk by time he'd come back, hopping excitedly from one foot to another as soon as he came back holding her bat "Yay!" she squealed, arms in the air and she went tearing across the room towards the man. "Woah! Woah, ok, calm down. You've got to promise not to hurt me with this or use it against me at all, ok? If you do that, i'll even buy some cake for you later" he cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact that didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes and found Harley a few feet away from him with her hands clasped together under her chin jumping up and down with glee instead. "Of course Robin Hood, Sir! I promise I won't use it against you" she squealed holding her hands out and making a 'grabby hands' motion for the bat "Pleeeeease! I promise I won't try anything!" she practically begged him, reminding him of a child begging for sweets with the way she was jumping up and down. He very slowly held the bat out to her, keeping his eyes trained on her in case she tried to hurt him. As quick as the Flash she grabbed the bat and hugged it to her full chest with a happy cackle, those big silver eyes on him as she grinned broadly "Oh thank you! Thank You! Thank you!" she gasped, suddenly throwing herself at Oliver, her slim arms wrapped around his waist and she hugged him extremely tight, her head on his chest as she nuzzled close to him "Thank you Mr Green Arrow!" she had one foot in the air as she hugged him, balancing slightly on the tip of one foot as she hugged him far too tight. He chuckled slightly, a deep rumbling sound that she could feel since she had her head on his chest, he really did tower over her slight form and he made her feel so very safe against him. Oliver gently patted her head before reaching behind himself and managed to pry himself from her vice like grip, holding her out at arms length as he looked down at her, his brows furrowed as he found himself becoming strangely fond of the nutjob already.

These will get longer as i go


	5. Put Me Down!

As soon as Oliver dropped his guard, busy admiring the skantily clad female, she swung her heavy boot between his legs with as much force as she could muster. There was a whoosh of his breath leaving him and she stood with her hands on her hips and a very smug expression as he clutched at his crotch and slumped to his knees "I promised not to use the bat on you, didn't promise I wouldn't harm ya in other ways" she cackled, blew him a kiss and twinkle toed her way up the stairs, wiggling her cute butt at him as she went. He'd left the door ajar at the top of the stairs, probably intending to close it when she was occupied with her bat so the cheeky blonde slid out the door, checking that there was no one waiting and took off through the building, cackling the entire way. She was just about at the door leading out of the huge building, her hand stretched out, almost grasping the door handle when she heard heavy footsteps behind her "Bollocks, hah, literally! That was an unintended pun since i just kneed you...uh oh..." she had caught sight of the furious expression on his face, her smile vanishing for a moment and those red and black nails were inches from the door when he lunged for her, with a squeal she sprang aside so he swooped down and caught her ankle to try and knock her off balance. She caught herself on one hand and spun a very well place kick into the side of his face which earned an angry yell and a free ankle, she grinned and turned to punch him only for him to easily swat her hand aside so she made for a high kick to his throat. He easily ducked, chuckling at her and shaking his head, narrowly dodging another punch, making a move to grab her caused her to cartwheel a few feet away and stick her tongue out at him before unclipping her baseball bat from her belt and swinging it hard at him. "Hey! You promised you wouldn't use that on me!" Oliver scolded, jumping back from the next swinging and snarling when she caught his knee. "Big deal, I lied!" she snarled and swung again only for him to smack it out of her hand, her silver gaze followed as the bat clattered to the floor and rolled away "Cheat!" she yelled and leapt in the air, spinning and aiming a kick at his head only for him to duck again "Stay still so I can hit you!" she cried, throwing a sloppy punch at him but this time, he tackled her around her middle and used the motion to throw her over his shoulder, one hand grasping her wrists and holding them behind her back. "Actually, Doll, you cheated not me" he growled, limping slightly and rubbing his jaw from where she kicked him earlier "Nice veiw by the way" he purred and brought a hand heavily onto her perky butt causing her to yell out in shock. "Hands off!" she snapped, kicking and thrashing under his grip, trying to knee him or something to get free.

She huffed angrily, her piggytails hanging in her face as she hung over the males broad shoulder, she wouldn't admit it but he was quite comfy actually. Despite that she'd just tried to beat the hell out of him, he was being gentle, minus the hand on her soft arse, the heat was searing her skin in the most perfect way, even through the thick leather pants. His touch was warm, gentle and soothing but at the same time, lighting a fire in her that she'd never felt before. "You can put me down now" she grumbled, blowing a lock of hair out of her and then making spluttering sounds while trying to spit strands out of her mouth or stop them sticking to her lipstick. Her request was met by a deep, rumbling laugh that made butterflies dance in her tummy "Oh I don't think so, not after that little stunt" he laughed, using his foot to open the door and carefully turning in such a way he made sure she didn't catch her head on anything as he closed the door and stomped his way down the stairs with her cursing at him the entire way. He carried her over to a cabinet and pulled something out before carrying her over to the bed, dropping her onto it and grabbed her wrists, carefully cuffing her to a pole sunk into the floor so she couldn't get away. "Oooh kinky Mr Arrow" she purred, winking playfully at him "Didn't know ya'were into this kinda thing" Harley teased, giggling at his expression. The Green Archer just passed her a blank look and shook his head, gently stroking his fingertips over her jaw "Oh you wish, Doll" he leaned close so he was inches from her, his warm breath teasing her lips and he chuckled when she sucked in a breath in shock before he leaned away "Now, you stay there, like a good girl and maybe I'll let you go when I think you won't try that again" he pinched her cheek playfully before his eyes dipped to those lovely red lips.

"What if i pinkie swear not to blow anything or anyone up?" she asked softly, passing him the sweetest look she possibly could until she noticed his gaze on her. Oliver was blatantly oggling the lovely lady, drinking in her perfect facial structures, her high cheekbones, dainty elven face, soft full lips that curled into a constant smile, delicate dimples and high brows. Oh and who could forget those perfect silver eyes, wide and full of life, mayhem and so inquisitive that he just about drowned in them, they wer slightly slanted and had a feline look to them and he was instantly in love with those silver eyes. Her skin was so pale she seemed to glow and it was completely flawless, the curve of her neck leading to perfectly sculted collarbones and then there was the swell of her creamy breasts that were so perfectly emphasized by the leather top she wore. Without even thinking about it, he grasped her jaw in his calloused hand and suddenly leaned down to close the distance between them. She squeaked in shock when his lips suddenly captured hers in a heated kiss, she went to grasp his jaw with her hands but couldn't all she could do was lean into the kiss and part her lips for him with a soft whine of surprise. He tasted so good, she moaned into his kiss, his tongue delved between her cherry red lips and their tongues entwined quickly. He tasted like chocolate and raspberries and she couldn't get enough of him, her eyes were closed with content as she lost herself in his warmth, his masculine scent and his taste. Oliver groaned softly and cupped her other cheek and deepened the kiss eagerly, playfully sucking her tongue before nipping her bottom lip, she tasted like icing and vanilla after she'd eaten the cupcake he'd brought for her with the pasta. His hand trailed down her neck ever so gently, brushing the pads of his fingertips over her collarbone before trailing heated kisses over her jaw and then pulling away panting. He stood up slowly and swore softly under his breath, running his hand over his mouth as if in shock. Harley looked up at him in shock, for once the girl who never shut up was robbed of her very breath, her lips were tingling from the kiss and she was panting slightly. "I'm so sorry, Harley, that was out of line" he apologised gently, taking a step back only to be see her slightly dreamy smile appear. "Oh trust me, I'm not complaining" she mumbled, blushing slightly as she bit her lip timidly.


	6. So, Where Is My Cake?

Harley was sat staring up at the male who'd just kissed her so perfectly she felt light headed, her lips were still tingling from the kiss, her silver eyes seemed slightly glassy from shocked and slowly a goofy smile began to appear on her face. Oliver groaned when he saw it, waiting for whatever snide remark she had come up with now. "Does this mean I get that cake now?" she chirped, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her, folding his arms over his chest for a moment "Oh come on, please! Are you still mad at me for kneeing you in the balls? I'd offer to kiss them better but..." she winked playfully and tucked her legs under herself on the bed so she was cuddled up slightly, gazing at him happily. Oliver shook his head and went to stride off "I have things to take care of, stay out of trouble this time and maybe, just MAYBE i'll let you roam in my home, ok?" he called over his shoulder before hurrying up those steps and leaving her there, ignoring her protests as he closed the door, turning to blow her a kiss, mimicking her from earlier, before closing the door. There was a harsh yell of "Bastard!" from Harley before she slumped back against the bed and scowled at the cuffs. She sat for a few minutes in silence before she lay back on the bed, her locks spread across the pillow in a messy tangle and a dreamy smile popped up again, she giggled softly and then let out a long, content sigh. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could get to like the Green Arrow, just as long as he didn't give her to Batman...And as long as he brought her cake. Her eyes locked on the cuffs and she tsked softly under her breath "Silly boy" she giggled and sat up, mischief flickering across her expression as she began to fiddle with the cuffs.

Meanwhile, Oliver was meeting at a cafe, no leather or masks, just himself as he was in a pair of smart suit lounging back in a chair as he waited. He smiled when he spotted Roy Harper walk in nervously before sitting across from him "What's wrong?" he asked, his tone clearly very concerned "And why is your lip bust?" he asked with a more amused look, ordering a coffee before relaxing back slightly.  
>"Harley Quinn is in the city" he said with a more serious expression "She uh...fell off a roof infront of me, I was forced to take her in" he shrugged and then smiled when a waitress came with their coffees and he scowled at Roy when he started sniggering.<br>"She put up a fight then?" Roy teased, taking a sip of the coffee as he eyed up Oliver, trying not to laugh "Did you get beaten up by her or something?" he asked when he noticed a subtle bruise on the side of his face.  
>"Not at first, she ran, i caught her, put her in my car and got her back to the hideout. Somewhere along those lines she kneed me in the balls and made a break for it. Oh and I may have insulted her so she punched me" he shrugged "Look, the thing is, we can't give her to Batman because the Joker wants her dead" he stated slowly, watching Roy's expression "I think she's serious about that, poor girl was mortified just bringing it up. I had to tie her up in the cave because of her attempt at escaping, I don't know if she's a risk though but I'll keep an eye on her" he sighed and sipped at his coffee slowly.<br>"Ok, well, you think she's a risk to you alone or can you handle her?" Roy asked slowly, hiding a laugh "And I'll keep quiet, don't worry, should we at least let him know she's here or..? No ok" Oliver had ended up shaking his head quickly and Roy took the hint "I can find out where she was hiding and see if I can get some of her stuff for you if that helps? I'll also see if I can find out how she pissed off the Joker so severely" he offered and finished his coffee, pulling out his phone so he could get in touch with some people "I mean, how hard can it be to find out where a girl who dresses like she does has been hiding?" he chuckled softly.  
>"I'll be able to handle her, don't worry, she seems to respond well to bribes...especially with cake" he chuckled "And if you can find where she's been hiding and find out what you can, I'd greatly appreciate it, thank you, Roy" Oliver passed the man a gentle smile and finished his coffee too "I'll pay, don't worry. Good luck" he nodded to Roy as the man left before Oliver stood up and paid for their coffee, left a large tip and set off to find a bakery.<p>

He was on his way back to the car with a large box, in the box there was a chocolate fudge cake, strawberry cupcakes and chocolate eclairs, he just hoped this would keep the lunatic happy for a while so he could figure out what the hell to do with her. He got to the sleak black car, his green car was obviously not one he'd openly drive around in, and slide into the seat, carefully placing the box next to him before he set off back to the hideout. He pulled up by an alleyway, quickly got redressed into his Green Arrow gear and got out, making sure he had the box of cakes with him before he nipped down the alley and opened the door to the building that his 'Arrow cave' was hidden under. As soon as he got to the door he knew something was up, he reached out and silently opened the door, slipping inside and closed it again before he turned around to see what was going on.  
>"SUPRISE!" Harley yelled, stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms thrown in the air and surrounded by...Nothing, she'd broken nothing, the entire place was completely untouched by the looks of things. "Harley, what have you done?" Oliver asked as he slowly made his way down the stairs, eyes narrowed and fixated on her. Harley pouted at him and took a few steps back, clearly put out that he thought she'd done something.<br>"Oh come on, all I did was break free, I didn't do nothing, I swear" her eyes seemed to lose their glow for a moment, seeming genuinely upset that he didn't trust her "You cuffed me so I saw it as a personal challenge to get free, that's all I did, promise" that signature grin reappeared though "Although I may have discovered you're Oliver Queen while you were gone" she added sheepishly, watching his look of horror "I won't tell no one! Honest, I'm good at keeping secrets" she hopped up and down and then spotted the box he was holding "What's in the box?" her head canted to the side slightly and he noticed she'd smoothed out her tangled locks and somewhat fixed her make up.  
>"I won't ask how you found out" he walked passed her and placed the box on the desk for her "And in the box, there is cake, as per request" he said simply, shrugging as he looked at Harley who was stood wide eyed next to him, her hands clasped infront of her as she swayed slightly like an innocent child.<br>"Oooh! Thank you Mr Queen, Green Arrow, Robin Hood...whatever" she instantly opened the box and gasped in delight, picking out a strawberry cupcake and began to cheerfully lick off the icing "How did you know these were my favourite?" she sighed softly, her silver eyes lighting up again "Oh and I rummaged through all of your stuff and did a lot of guessing. I'm smarter than most think ya know" she scolded playfully and took a gleeful bite out of the cupcake. Oliver sighed slightly and watched her for a moment before sitting down when she suddenly pounced on his lap, holding another cupcake since she'd demolished the first, she held it out to him "Want a bit?" she offered slowly, shrugging when he turned down the offer.


	7. What If I Do?

Oliver had never felt so awkward before, normally ever confident around woman, here he was all tongue tied with Harley Quinn sat on his lap as if he were Santa, she was even telling him all the things she'd wanted in life, most things consisted of raw chaos. He raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat awkwardly, she had a large amount of pink icing on her nose and top lip. "What, something on my face?" she asked playfully "Oh, silly question" she giggled and tried to lick the icing off of her nose, her eyes crossing as she tried very very hard to get it, making odd 'Mnyegh' noises as she tried to reach it "Credit for trying right?" she grumbled as she used her finger to scoop it off just as he picked her up, standing up and placing her on his seat before taking a few long strides away from her.  
>"Are you going to make things difficult or are you going to behave now?" he asked sternly, turning to face her, chuckling at her blank expression. She looked at him, looked at the cupcake and then back at him, quirking a delicate brow at him<br>"You brought me cake...Course I'll behave" she grinned, practically vibrating in the seat "Well, for now anyway" she added and then went back to eating the cupcake while spinning on the computer chair, making little "Weeeeee!" sounds every now and then. Oliver leaned against the desk and sighed with relief when the door opened and a man dressed in red leather and his bow and arrows came through, dragging a bag of stuff with him before closing the door.  
>"I managed to track down her hiding place pretty easily" he said as he easily lifted the bag and dumped it by a shelf of stuff, he turned to face the woman who had ceased spinning around to watch him "You're terrible at subtle, you know that? I found where you were staying so quickly" he laughed, she stuck her tongue out at him for his cheek "I got most of her stuff, there was some rather nasty looking stuff there, a lot of it looked...explosive so I disposed of it" both men ignored her squeal of outrage "As for why she's here, I still don't know much, I just know that the Joker is serious pissed off at her" he shrugged calmly and bowed his head at him.<br>"Hi Roooooyyyyy!" Harley purred, dragging out his name playfully, she was now lying upside down on the computer chair, her legs in the air and her head hanging over the edge with her blonde logs brushing against the floor. Before Roy could ask Oliver just shook his head and shrugged, making it clear there was no point asking. "So, what now? Is Oliver going to kiss me again?" she asked, puckering her lips at him and cackling at his look of horror and Roy's hysterical laughter which he quickly hid at Ollie's expression.

Oliver passed Roy a warning look, making it clear not to bring it up so the other man simply shrugged "Anyway, good luck looking after her" he snorted as he turned to leave "I'll go find out more for you just in case a certain clown turns up" he grumbled and closed the door behind him, leaving Harley and Oliver alone again. Harley gave a soft giggle and hurried over to the bag Roy had brought her and rummaged through it to see if he had everything, she gave a happy sigh and skipped over to Oliver to take another cupcake "I like him" she said simply and smiled up at Oliver with a cheeky smile "So, where do I get to stay, his or yours?" she prodded his chest slightly and licked some pink icing off the cupcake.  
>"Mine, most likely. And you might want to slow down with the cupcakes, Sweetheart, I'd rather you didn't puke everywhere when you OD on sugar. And I'm not caring for you while you're in a food coma" Oliver teased, going to take the cupcake from her which turned out to be a very very bad idea. "Ouch! You bit me!" he yelled out, clutching his hand to himself with a look of shock, as soon as he had gotten close to the cupcake, she'd sunk her little teeth straight into his hand and she was now craddling said cupcake and hissing at him."My cupcake!" she said simply, her pale eyes narrowed as she watched him to make sure he wouldn't try it again, she assumed he'd learned his lesson though judging by how he was examining the bite mark on his hand. Harley blew a raspberry at him and stick out her tongue before skipping over to the computer chair, plonking her butt down and nibbled away on the cupcake, clearly quite happy "So, is this going to be one of those situations where you kidnap me and hold me hostage until I get Stockholm syndrome?" she chirped, raising her brow at him slowly.<br>"Well it worked for the Joker, didn't it?" he said perhaps a tad too harshley and he cringed "Ok, Harley, I'm sorry that was low of me, I had no right to say that" he said slowly "Harley, calm down, it wasn't meant, just...Woah! Easy, calm down"! he tried to soothe her but she had a murderous look to her, backing away from the blonde. Harley had placed the cupcake down and was advancing on Oliver with a look of deadly fury in her silver eyes, her dainty hands balled into fists as she stormed at him, with an elegant flip she narrowly missed kicking him and threw messy punches until he grasped her wrists, slamming her against the wall and pinning her between them.  
>"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" she quipped, trying to wriggle free but he held fast to her, his rigid body pressed against her so she couldn't lash out, waiting for her to calm down. "That wasn't fair" she muttered softly, looking down as she stopped her attack. He slowly relaxed his grip on her wrists and braced his hands either side of her head.<p>

"Harley, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he whispered and stroked a hand over her soft cheek, his thumb gently caressed her skin and he smiled timidly "You done trying to kill me...again?" he asked cautiously, relaxing when she nodded kind of sadly. He'd just let her go when she suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise, he gently patted her shoulder and looked down at her "You better not be about to knee me in the balls again..." Oliver said sternly, she just shook her head and gave a muffled 'No' with her face smushed against his chest and a mutter about him smelling nice. She suddenly stood on her tiptoes and pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek before ducking under his arm and siddled over to the cupcake was and began to nibble at it again slowly. Oliver awkwardly rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, his cheek burning from her little kiss as he walked over to the desk again "You can stay at mine for as long as you need, as long as you promise not to blow anything up, break anything, steal anything or hurt anyone ok?" he watched her face light up and she quivered in her seat happily, nodding frantically with excitement.  
>"Of course Mr Queen, your higness, Sir!" she gushed, hopping to her feet and dancing around him "When do we go? Can we go now, this cave is borrrring!" she suddenly pounced onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist "Onwards Sir Robin Hood!" she yelled, pointing in the general direction of the door.<br>"Uh, Harley, I need you to get off so I can carry your stuff to the car" he pointed out with a soft laugh, swearing when she slid off slowly, hanging with her arms around his neck for a moment before landing on the floor after nearly choking him. He picked up her stuff and watched with amusement as she snaffled the box of cakes and skipped along beside him, bombarding him with questions the entire way out to his car.


End file.
